museafandomcom-20200215-history
Vesk
[[Category:Races]] The vesk are a brutish, matriarchal people who value strength and order. They are the dominant species of Mvuapiki. Physical description The lizard-like vesk stand close to 7 feet tall, are thick with muscle, and are covered in tough, scaly skin. They have long, powerful tails; while these are primarily used for balance, some vesk schools of martial arts incorporate formidable tail slaps. Whereas most lizards stand on their toes for agility, vesk feet are flat, like a human's, for stability. Small horn spikes dot the skulls of both sexes, and protrude from their lower jaws in bony “beards” that sometimes extend down their spines to their tails. Female vesk are often larger than their male counterparts, and whereas males are various shades of green, females often have vibrant, mottled coloration that’s considered an indicator of both health and attractiveness. However, vesk are otherwise extremely androgynous—it can be difficult to tell the sexes apart from one another. This is exacerbated by the fact that vesk are reptiles and have no mammary glands. Society Vesk society is extremely hierarchical. Vesk typically receive a brand that indicates their status on their middle-upper back, between the shoulder blades. These brands can be appended to represent a promotion or demotion in class, but Vesk always show this brand: their clothing is specifically tailored to reveal it. Vesk who hide their brands are usually outcasts or expatriates. Vesk are also a strongly matriarchal people: females tend to fill physically demanding roles such as soldiers, as they are seen as stronger and more intimidating. Men, meanwhile, take softer roles such as nobles. Names Vesk don't have traditional last names. From birth, they use a portmanteau of their parents' first names to identify themselves. They keep this name until they receive an epithet, which becomes their new "name." This epithet is typically granted by a mentor or authority figure after the vesk accomplishes something deemed worthy of receiving such an honor. However, this epithet can also be given by a friend or family member to indicate something extremely unique about the vesk's appearance or character. Using a nickname or otherwise abridging a vesk's name without permission is seen as a grave insult. Nicknames are traditionally reserved for close friends and family. Brands Every Vesk is branded once hatched. Each brand is symmetrical, mirrored over either side of the spine. . . . . . . . . . Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Scores: '''Vesk are physically powerful, but often stubborn and brutish. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, and -2 Intelligence. * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Type: '''Humanoid (vesk) * '''Base Speed: 30 ft * Languages: '''Vesk begin playing speaking Vesk. See the language page for more information on these languages. Other racial traits * '''Armor Savant: Vesk gain a +1 to AC when wearing armor and take 1 less penalty to armor checks when wearing heavy armor. * Fearless: Vesk have a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against fear effects. * Low-light vision: '''Vesk can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * '''Natural Weapons: Vesk gain the Improved Unarmed Strike feat as a bonus feat at level 1, and when making an unarmed attack, add 1+1/2 of their strength mod to their damage rolls.